Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Capacitors may be used for various energy storage applications. A dielectric material is typically sandwiched between two conductive layers to form the capacitor. The dielectric material currently may be manufactured using methods such as lamination or solvent casting (e.g., spray coating) of a dielectric layer, followed by melting a layer of polymer on top of the dielectric to fill any spaces in the dielectric layer. For non-planar underlying conductive layers, these manufacturing methods typically lead to planar yet non-uniformly-thick layers of dielectric composite.
all arranged in accordance with various embodiments of the present disclosure.